


I Hope You Enjoy Tearing My Family Apart...

by Xx_chxrry_xX



Series: MCYT Shorts [6]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Minor Character Death, Other, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_chxrry_xX/pseuds/Xx_chxrry_xX
Summary: Dream, as Cornelius, was living a peaceful life with his fiance and his soon-to-be adopted son, and helping out his neighbors, the citizens of Not A Very Good Town Town.That all changed when someone named Karl Jacobs, acting as a Gamemaster, brings a new game into the town.-Title is subject to change. This was not meant to overstep any of the CC's boundaries and if it does, this will be removed. Please do not shove this in the CCs faces as this is supposed to be meant for us, the fandom. I have no issue with them reading this, but please only show it to them with clear and explicit permission.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Cornelius | Dream & Not A Very Good Town Town, Cornelius | Dream/Cattboy
Series: MCYT Shorts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167641
Comments: 11
Kudos: 100





	I Hope You Enjoy Tearing My Family Apart...

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is much different than my usual karl and dream friendship oneshots/fanfics but i assume you would understand.

Cornelius the Wise was a mystery to them. The man always wore a mask- one with a badly illustrated smile drawn onto it- and wore clothes befitting a king. His appearance was sudden, almost as if he had appeared out of thin air. His forest green cloak was adorned with gold embroidery and his green tunic was bordered with gold lace. He kept a sword- one made of Netherite, the material used to make tools and armor for Kings and Queens, and sometimes their citizens, if the royals were willing to give the rare ore up. He looked almost ethereal- almost as if he had come from the Heavens themselves.

He was injured when they had found him, and the two medical professionals of the village- Robin the Orphan and Jimmy the Mayor- had tried to help heal him. Somehow, the man’s wounds healed quicker than most other wounds.

Their village was peaceful and quiet, but it had its cons to it as well. Sometimes there wasn’t enough water in the well, sometimes the crops didn’t grow, sometimes there wasn’t enough sunlight and sometimes the villagers wouldn’t be able to find herbs for medicines. And somehow once the man had appeared and visited their village, everything had been fixed, or as fixed as it could be. There was enough water in the wells, the crops grew exceptionally well, the sun was much more visible and the overall conditions of the village improved by a lot. It was almost as if he was a God, or at least as close to being one as regular humans could be.

And yet he was willing to help out in regular village tasks. He was a man of many talents and was helpful around the village, whether it was helping out in cooking, or going out to forage for herbs and berries, or helping Jack the Farmer in his farms, and he was even able to help the mayor’s whore wife out of his partner’s- or roommate’s, Cornelius corrected the villagers, turning slightly red every time the word was used to describe him and Cattboy- house.

Once his wounds had been dressed and dealt with, the mayor asked him to stay for a while, just so moving around wouldn’t tamper with the healing process at all. The mayor had apologized for his wife’s behaviour and had expressed regretfully that they did not have any extra guesthouse to stay in, for their town- Not A Very Good Town Town- didn’t get many visitors and therefore hadn’t thought of building extra houses for guests to stay in.

Cattboy had offered the newcomer a place to stay and Cornelius had gratefully accepted. Over a few weeks, all of them had settled into their regular routine, and Cornelius had joined in, lending a hand wherever it was needed- whether Miles Memington, the Connoisseur of Steak, Jack the Farmer, Bob the Builder, Helga the Prostitute (unless the woman had needed, ahem, something else) and even Jimmy, the mayor. He had also helped out Robin, the town’s resident orphan, and Cattboy, whenever it was needed. 

The mayor had welcomed him in with open arms, and the whore wife had latched onto him immediately, causing him to push her off as gently and respectfully as possible- he was taught not to disrespect any woman, even if she was… a skank. In fact, he had been taught not to disrespect anyone. The woman had somehow apologized, to the surprise of many, and had gone back to stand next to her husband. 

Soon, days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Cornelius was now considered a part of the village, something that the masked man had thanked them for repeatedly. Jimmy had taken on sort-of a fatherly role to the man in green, and even Helga had chosen to become the man’s mother-figure, knowing that the man would feel rather uncomfortable otherwise.

To say Cattboy had grown fond of his new roommate would be an understatement. The two were practically together for long periods of time and yet they weren’t at all annoyed by the other’s presence. They held hands every time they walked together and took long walks around the forest when they thought no one else knew. To everyone in the village, it was obvious that Cattboy favored Cornelius and Cornelius favored Cattboy. The people of the town had started thinking that the two were dating. And so, it wasn’t that big of a surprise when the two partners had announced their relationship a few months after Cornelius had appeared mysteriously.

_(“And they were roommates!” Helga grinned excitedly, telling everyone that she had always known something like that was going to happen. Robin nodded vigorously as well, and this was the only thing the two could agree on. Otherwise, they would be arguing almost all the time.)_

The town didn’t really discriminate against them based on who they were attracted towards. And besides, there really was only one woman, and while she was a skank, she was married to the mayor. Cornelius respected the mayor too much to somehow fall in love with his “whore wife,” as the mayor called her. Like what was said before, Helga had taken a motherly role towards him and anything other than that would have felt incestuous. And he loved and respected Catt too much to even think about being unfaithful to him. 

Months turned into years and soon Catt and Cornelius had decided to get married. It would be during the time of early fall, slightly cold but still warm. They had picked a place, the small clearing in the forest where they used to sneak out and stargaze. Jimmy had agreed to officiate the wedding and Bob had agreed to help set up the venue. Helga would be the Maid of Honor and Miles would be the Best Man. Robin would be the Ring Bearer and the Flower Girl, he had agreed to balance out both roles. Jack had agreed to help out in catering and the food. They were going to be married and everything would be perfect. Nothing could go wrong. They would get married and adopt Robin, and nothing was going to stop that.

-

Until one day a man, going by the name of Karl Jacobs, appeared in the village, wearing strange clothes that told them that he wasn’t from anywhere near their village, but was from a place far away. He spoke of himself as a ‘Gamemaster,’ and that they had been chosen to play his game, and those who win would receive great riches. The villagers would be divided into roles, with an investigator, a jester, a doctor, three villagers and two murderers. The murderers had to kill everyone, the jester had to be executed in place of the murderers, the investigator had to investigate the people, the doctor had to save one person every night and the villagers just had to survive.

Cornelius was suspicious, and confessed that to Catt when they had retired to their home after a while, when it was nighttime. Catt had nodded and agreed that the game the Gamemaster had been talking about was too… dark to be for fun and games. They had promised to keep their thoughts a secret and to figure everything out before telling anyone about anything, just so they didn’t get worried.

The door creaked open and Cornelius shot up, eyes adjusting to the dark quicker than normal. He saw the figure of the Gamemaster, who was holding an axe, and snatched his Netherite sword from next to him, standing up into a battle-ready position. Cattboy woke up during this, shutting his eyes closed to make it seem as though he was sleeping and tried not to make a noise. 

“I won’t let you come near him.”

Karl smiled sadly, and Cornelius’s grip on his sword tightened, “I’m not here for Catt.”

“I see…”

Catt heard the sword in Cornelius’ hand drop, and _his heart sunk_. His fiance sighed, turning towards the bed with a slight frown on his face.

“I’m sorry,” Karl mutters sincerely. All-in-all, this man reminded him of Dream. But much… kinder, warmer, _softer_. He hated the fact that he would have to end this man’s life, but he needed the perfect story. Everything was supposed to go according to plan, and nothing could be changed. If the killers picked someone, that person had to die.

This man… he was clearly one of Dream’s ancestors, the similarities between him and the masked man he had once called his friend were too great for it to not be possible. Just like Helga might be one of Quackity’s ancestors, and Robin one of Tubbo’s.

And he couldn’t shake the feeling of guilt, remembering that he had his own fiancés waiting for him and how they would feel if he had died. Or how he would feel if they died. His mind wandered, despite him not wanting it to.

Cornelius simply takes off his ring, and walks over to the side of the bed, barely making any noise. The ring is placed down with a clink and Catt’s heart _shatters_. There is no hope left.

“Well then, Karl Jacobs. _Gamemaster._ I hope you enjoy _tearing my family apart_.”

The whisper was menacing, threatening, even, and Karl let out a shuddery sigh. It was clear that the statement was supposed to hurt, and it did, more than he wanted it to. His mind refuses to stop wandering, his guilt immense as he swings his axe, leaving a bloody wound on the masked man’s chest.

The body drops with a thump.

Catt clenched his fists tightly, his knuckles turning pale and his nails cutting the skin of his palms.

He cried himself to sleep that night, and Karl couldn’t help but feel heart-wrenching guilt at the sound.

-

Cattboy, Miles Memington and Robin were put on trial the next day, and Cattboy was executed. On the second night, the murderers chose not to kill anyone, and then on the third day, Robin was executed, after he and Jimmy were put on trial.

The small boy sobbed and tears ran down his cheeks as the villagers cheered, and while Karl tried to reassure the boy that he would be with his father figures in Heaven, the rest didn’t want that to happen. One even yelled that he and his fathers might be- or go, in Robin’s case- in Hell.

The ground opened up and the lava swallowed the young boy.

The third night was when everything changed. The murderers finally dominated in numbers against the villagers and so everyone else was killed, starting with Helga. The next day, Karl offered the murderers their prize, but all they did was enter the prison and pull the lever, not wanting to even associate themselves with the Gamemaster.

Karl sighed, shutting his book closed and walking towards his portal, when he heard footsteps behind him, and a scarily-familiar voice.

“I hope you enjoyed your petty little game, Karl Jacobs.”

His blood froze, and he turned around slowly, only to be faced by the man he thought he had killed, “Cornelius-?!”

“I won’t go by that name anymore, Gamemaster,” the man spat bitterly, meeting Karl’s eyes, “You can call me Dream.”

Karl felt like he had messed up. Badly.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! thanks for your support!!  
> stay safe and healthy <3  
> and dont try and off me for that open ending please-


End file.
